In the lake
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Más lejos y más cerca que nunca. Entre ellos, de los demás. NaruSasu sutil.


**In the lake**

Naruto corría entre el bambú, el viento frío de la mañana golpeando húmedo y cortante su piel morena. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies por culpa de la espesa niebla que inundaba cada uno de los centímetros cúbicos del bosque, y que convertía las sombras en enemigos y los enemigos en sombras. En algún lugar, a sus espaldas, podía oír el jadeo ronco y desesperado, una copia del propio, que Sakura emitía sin poder evitar al respirar. Tenía frío y se sentía enfermo a pesar del antídoto que su compañera de equipo había preparado a toda prisa para neutralizar los efectos de un kunai envenenado lanzado con muy malas intenciones.

Debían salir de aquel lugar, y rápido, si querían llegar a Konoha con vida.

Al fin, ambos jóvenes llegaron al lindero del bosque de bambú. Una amplia pradera de alta hierba verde se abría ante ellos.

- No es buena idea -, resolló Sakura. Un vendaje manchado de sangre cubría la parte superior de su brazo derecho, y el ojo izquierdo se le estaba empezando a hinchar.

Naruto la miró de reojo. - No nos vamos a quedar aquí, a esperar a que lleguen.

La chica frunció el ceño. Estaba en lo cierto, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que había entre la hierba, o de si les esperaba una patrulla oculta entre el bambú, atenta a tenderles una emboscada en cuanto se descubrieran.

A lo lejos, tras ellos, oyeron un grito cuyas palabras se perdieron entre la niebla. Los dos ninjas cruzaron una rápida mirada de entendimiento, y saltaron sin dudarlo entre la hierba, Naruto cojeando ligeramente.

Inmediatamente, una lluvia de kunais pareció envolverles. Ambos bucearon entre las armas con la confianza que da la práctica, y pronto habían desaparecido de nuevo entre la niebla.

- Sakura - el ninja rubio le tendió un vaso de plástico duro, del que se levantaba un agradable aroma a té.

La muchacha le indicó con un gesto que lo dejara a su lado, mientras se limpiaba de nuevo la herida. Se hallaban en una cueva, la entrada parcialmente oculta por un pino retorcido que llenaba el lugar del agradable olor a resina y madera húmeda. Dedos blancos de niebla acariciaban el suelo de piedra desgastada. La hoguera crepitaba discretamente al fondo, y el humo oscuro flotaba hasta el techo en forma de volutas.

Naruto probó su bebida, para retirar la boca inmediatamente. Se había quemado. Dejó el vaso en el suelo, y se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando desterrar el frío. Era media tarde, pero las sombras ya inundaban el bosque que rodeaba el exterior de la cueva. Sintió unos dedos en su hombro, y alzó sus ojos azules para encontrar unos verdes que le miraban, preocupados.

Se apartó, nervioso por la cercanía - ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura resopló -. La herida, idiota. Déjame verla.

- Ah. Cierto. La herida - se apoyó de nuevo en las paredes de tierra con la pierna estirada y dejó que la ninja médico le subiera los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Bajó los párpados un momento. Estaba cansado. Y eso era raro, porque el nunca se cansaba. No estaba habituado a la sensación, en absoluto. Debía ser el veneno. Tenía tanto, tanto sueño...

No fue hasta que Sakura le sacudió ligeramente hasta qeu se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? - la kunoichi le miró extrañada. Puso una mano suave y cálida sobre su frente -. Estás muy raro.

- Es sólo... que estoy cansado - admitió él. Inconscientemente, apoyo la cabeza contra la palma.

Sakura rió, sorprendiéndole -. Ah, ¿que eso es posible?

Le miró con cariño -. Duerme un poco, que ya me ocupo yo de la guardia.

En cualquier otra situación, Naruto habría discutido. Pero la mirada dulce, fraternal, de Sakura y el sueño se habían aliado para convertirle en poco más que un niño obediente. No sin discutir un poco antes - "¡Despiértame!", "Sí, sí, pesado" -, se tumbó de medio lado envuelto en su capa pegado a la hoguera. En unos segundos ya estaba dormido.

Sakura suspiró. Viéndole dormir con esa expresión tan dulce en su rostro cansado, no entendía como había sido capaz de odiarle alguna vez.

"Si no fuera por Él - no había necesidad de decir nombres; su mente se hallaba siempre llena de pensamientos sobre él, de él. A veces, enamorarse era un coñazo -, probablemente habría sido capaz de quererle. Incluso más de lo que le quiero ya".

No por primera vez, odió a Sasuke. Si no fuera por él... si no fuera por él, Naruto - su hermano, su amigo; una parte muy importante de su mundo -, sería bastante más feliz.

Y ella también.

Se levantó y salió al exterior. Silenciosa y eficaz como le habían enseñado, rodeó la cueva de trampas.

**OoOoO**

No era real. Naruto lo sabía, porque ya había estado en ese mismo lugar muchas veces. Muchísimas. Una vez, se lo comentó a Sai. Estaban hablando de sueños y pesadillas, y el antiguo ninja de la Raíz lo había llamado sueños recurrentes. Causados por acontecimientos traumáticos.

Él no pudo evitar sorprenderse. ¿Traumático? Nunca se le habría ocurrido llamar a aquella última pelea "traumática". No era un buen recuerdo. Pero tampoco uno malo. Porque durante mucho tiempo, el Sasuke que le había devuelto todos y cada unos de sus golpes, y además le había dejado algunos de propina, había estado enterrado muy hondo, bajo capas y capas de oscuridad, indiferencia y odio.

Ahora parecía haber vuelto a la luz. Eso sí, más rabioso, cáustico y perdido que nunca.

Porque esa era la sensación que el aclamado y maldecido heredero del clan Uchiha siempre le había dado. La de un niño perdido que buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres, a su hermano. Como él mismo. Como muchos otros.

Por eso, muy dentro de sí mismo, nunca podría perdonarle. Le había decepcionado; siempre había creído que Sasuke era más fuerte. Más fuerte que las palabras retorcidas y falsas que, primero unos y después otros, no habían cesado de vertir en sus oídos.

Odio, dolor, rabia. Él también tenía de eso para dar y vender. ¿Por qué Sasuke no había sido capaz de centrarse en las cosas buenas de su vida?

Como Sakura. Como el maestro Kakashi.

Como él.

Naruto se levantó. Estaba en lago. Y estaba solo, las nubes corriendo por el cielo azul, persiguiéndose las unas a las otras. Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, no tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años. Era, con su pierna herida y veinte centímetros más, el Naruto actual.

Escuchó un chapoteo al otro lado del Valle del Fin. Sasuke, empapado y con el mismo aspecto desorientado que él, surgió de la cascada. Al verle, el chico moreno abrió mucho los ojos, para entrecerrarlos, inmediatamente después, con el ceño fruncido .

Todo aquello era demasiado real para ser un sueño.

Naruto echó a correr sobre el agua, con la mente en blanco. Se sentía flotar; las gotas que le empapaban los pantalones se le antojaron las nubes.

Sasuke abrió la boca y alzó los brazos. ¿Para realizar una técnica? ¿Para insultarle? Naruto no pensaba permitírselo. El desconcierto se apropió del rostro demasiado pálido del Uchiha cuando no se detuvo al acortar la distancia.

Naruto voló hasta apresarle entre sus brazos. El olor de Sasuke - sangre, sudor; hierro y sal - le abrazó. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe que seguro vendría, y dejó que el agua les envolviese. Se hundieron más y más hondo, y el moreno empezó a luchar - ¿por qué no antes?, no pudo evitar preguntarse -, pero no con la fuerza que él habría esperado.

Lo único que existía ahora era la oscuridad. Ambos empezaron a notar la falta de aire. Naruto sentía el latir de su corazón en los oídos, en la cabeza, y los puños de Sasuke - ¿desde cuándo estaba tan delgado, era tan débil? - golpeando con cada vez menos fuerza su abdomen.

Perdió la voluntad con la última burbuja de oxígeno. Y se le ocurrió que no era mala muerte.

* * *

Esto, ¿hola?

Sí, el fic es raro. Voy a ciegas, no sé cómo lo continuarlo, así que si el próximo capítulo (si lo hay lol) es aún más raro no os sorprendais mucho. Además, últimamente estoy perdiendo la eterna batalla contra la gramática, por lo que si visualizáis expresiones que os suenan forzadas/parecen incorrectas/lo que sea, porfiplis comentádmelo o algo.

Está pensado para ser cortito (unos tres capítulos o así), así que digo yo que no tardaré mucho en continuarlo. Sin embargo, no tengo NADA escrito, de manera que quizá hasta dentro de un mes no actualice (sí, soy así de constante y lógica y etc xD).

Dicho todo esto, paso a la importante; ¿reviews? ^^

Por cierto, la playlist de esto es In the lake, de Emilie Simon y Heal Over, de KT Tunstall (que viva la ñoñería HELL YEAH)

Iba a poner una burrada, pero mejor me callo ya y os dejo, que soy una plasta xD


End file.
